Murmurs In The Wind
This is A fanfic being worked on By Outclaw and Cat555!!! Chapter one It was a cloudy night with a slight chilling breeze that swept throw the air. Glare was flying over the Sea in the The Kingdom of the Sea.'' I should have brought Sirelia''. Glare thought to him self as he kept flying. How am I supposed to find the seaweed we need in the Sea Kingdom let alone at night. Glare kept thinking as he scanned the water and small islands below him. After a few hours of searching Glare decided to rest in a small cave on one of the islands. When he got there he had a weird feeling as if someone or something was watching him. I will keep looking in the morning. Glare thought to himself as he lay down and closed his eyes. Just as Glare was about to enter deep sleep he heard what sounded like a scream. He immediately got up and looked around. What was that. Glare thought as he stepped toward the entrance of the cave. As he looked around he couldn't see anyone. It was just the wind or some dragon screaming for some reason. Glare thought as he turned back toward the cave. Then he saw something in the corner of his eye so he turned to see what it was. There was nothing there but a faint cloud of white and blue mist a few dragons lengths away. Nothing of course. Glare thought. Then the mist moved closer to him. Glare quickly moved back as the mist got closer. The mist stopped two dragon lengths away from him and he noticed that the mist faintly resembled a Seawing. Glare quickly thought of Sirelia and how he wished she was here. “Don't be scared.” The mist said in a very soft voice. Glare stepped back. "Are you real?" He said, squinting at the shape. The mist giggled. "No. I am Stardil, one of the Seven Wisps. I resemble a female SeaWing." She said. "Were's Sirelia?" He asked nervously. "We caught her." Stardil responded, mist flickering. “Caught her what do you mean.” Glare said worryingly. “Come with me and find out” Stardil said as her misty body flew into the air. Glare reluctantly fallowed Stardil into the air. “What are going to do with her?” Glare asked as he fallowed Stardil over the sea. “Come with me and find out.” Stardil said. Glare started to not want to know what this “Wisp” wanted with Sirelia but he had to find out and make sure she was ok. After flying for about an hour Stardil turned toward a larger island then the one Glare was resting on. Glare fallowed her towards the island and Stardil entered a large cave. Glare stopped at the entrance of the cave and peered in''. What could be in there?'' Well I'm about to find out. Glare thought as he walked inside the cave. Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Cat555)